Who am I?
by AmberLeeObsession
Summary: Let's play a guessing game. I'm going to tell you my story and you have to guess who I am. Though, not many people know me. Only the people who don't think I'm loony.     Very non-canon and slightly OOC. Originally for a fanfiction contest on facebook.


**Who Am I?**

Who might I be? I'm not going to tell you. Shall we play a game? See if you can guess who I am.

"Wands out everybody!" The boy who lived shouted out to everyone. There were a bunch of us in the Room of Requirement. Today it was filled with mirrors and nights in armour so we could see what we were doing in a mirror from any angle we looked. That's not what I used to mirror's for though. I used them to watch 'him'. I was being inconspicuous about it though. You needn't worry, and I wasn't being creepy about it or anything. I just wanted to get a better idea of what I was supposed to be doing.

We did these kinds of meetings quite a lot. We were the DA. Dumbledore's army. We were almost called the Defense Association. I like what we have now better. Harry Potter was training us all to fight against You-Know-Who. I was one of the people who joined up straight away. I knew Harry well enough to know he'd lead us in the right direction. The DA are my friends. Well sort of. They all knew my name at least. The DA and the professors are the only ones who _really _know my name. I mean my real name not the mean names people like to call me.

"Okay! We are going to attempt to cast the Patronus Charm again. Most of you got it last time but let's see if everyone can get it this time." Harry suggested, smiling the slightest.

After he said that I closed my eyes and concentrated. _'Think of a happy moment.' _I remembered him saying from a previous meeting. So I did. I remember the day I met him. It was only the start of this year. My fourth year, his fifth. I opened my eyes just in time to see the silver Hare shoot out of my wand. I was bursting with pride. I couldn't believe I'd finally done it! Everyone was clapping as they did every time someone had managed to pull of the Patronus. There were other silver animals shooting out of everyone's wands all over the room, but Harry was looking at the Hare. My Hare. I'd cast that. Amongst all the clapping I'd managed to keep my Patronus intact. Then Harry looked at me and winked. That's when I lost it. I forgot to concentrate. My face turned a light pink and I quickly looked away.

Can you think of my name yet? Just in case you can't, I'll go on. But there's not much of my story left. 

The meeting was over soon enough and I watched everyone walk out, I was getting ready to leave too. No one stopped to say goodbye to me, and I wasn't expecting them to. Everyone else would say goodbye to each other though. Sure, they knew my name but they didn't really care about me... or if they did I had no idea. I was liked by a very small selection of people. I had friends. Well a few. I was okay though. I'm used to being alone. All I have is my daddy at home. I love my daddy. He's really fun. Only four of us were left as I started to walk out. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I. Just as I neared the door, Hermione and Ron quickly scurried off. I smiled and waved at the two of them but Hermione just turned and winked. The look on my face must have been odd (I was confused though!) because Harry gave me a weird look as he walked beside me. "Hello Harry!" I said happily as I tied my long blonde hair up into a pony tail. "Hello." he said looking rather upset. "What is wrong, Harry?" I asked him apprehensively. I tilted my head to the side and clutched my butter beer cork necklace as I watched, waiting patiently for an answer.

Still don't know who I am? Well, if you do, I only have a little bit left of my story. Would you mind staying to listen? If you don't know, however, you'll find out soon enough.

"Well.." he began, looking down rather reluctant to tell me. "I think I might be in love." he admitted. I looked rather puzzled at his confession, "But Harry, why is that a bad thing?" I asked smiling brightly. "Love is a brilliant, wonderful thing." I assured him, with a nod of approval. "I suppose it's not _love _that I'm upset about. It's just that everyone expects me to be with Hermione or even Ginny. It's not them that I love like that." Harry said. "It'll work out in the end. Trust me Harry." I said putting my hand on his shoulder and gave it an encouraging, gently squeeze. I wasn't upset that he was in love. I loved him. That's the thing with love. Well my love for Harry anyway. Even if he doesn't love me, if he's happy loving someone else, I don't mind.

"You're always so happy." Harry said. "Tha-" I began but was interrupted by him. "I suppose that's why it's you that I love." Harry admitted in a soft voice. He looked down for a moment and then looked up. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked, clutching the charm around my neck once more. Harry's green eyes found my pale blue one's and he didn't look away as he spoke, "It's you. I love _you, _Luna Lovegood." he told me. I blinked rapidly, unable to speak. Thankfully I didn't have to in the end. Harry seemed to look rather nervous as he reached out and took my hand. Agonizingly slowly, he pulled me to him and gently kissed my lips. It was one of those quick but amazing kisses. Sort of like the one you'd have with your first boyfriend to get over the awkwardness. Coincidentally, Harry was my first boyfriend. Yes, after this, Harry became my boyfriend. Also my last. Back to the story though. I must have been smiling like a lunatic judging by the tone of Harry's voice. "What?" he asked concerned, though he had a huge smile on his face. "Do you have Wrackspurts in your head again, Harry Potter?" I asked him.

Most people thought I was crazy or stupid. Loony was a popular opinion. I wasn't though. Really all I am is a believer. Luckily the one thing I'll always believe in, is love. If you find someone you love, don't ever let them go. It's worth it in the end. I promise. I didn't let Harry go and it was the best decision I ever made.


End file.
